bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jirachiwish
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shuren page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 00:21, November 27, 2010 Edits This site is very strict about the Bleach Wiki:Policy and the way content is added. The policies need to be read and understood before you make anymore edits or they will continue to be undone. As for Szayel and Aaroniero their status as far as the hell movie promotion is already being discussed and therefore wont be touched until it is decided if the small amount of info will be placed the appearance in other media section or not. Secondly you can't just add information to fights, the fights are controlled by the Bleach Wiki:Fight Summary Project and need to properly claimed and done under the guidelines and rules set for the project. What you added was in error of how content is placed.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:25, November 27, 2010 (UTC) As Salubri said, please read our policies. We do not allow speculation.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 04:02, November 28, 2010 (UTC) You have been warned about this before. Do not add to fights unless you signed up to work on that fight. Also, do not sign your edits. Only sign your posts on talk pages and forums--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:05, December 31, 2010 (UTC) If you really wanna help out Hey. If you're serious about helping out and not just doing this to be a problem child, I suggest you head on over to the Fight Summary Project and claim an unclaimed fight there. You can write that to the best of your ability, based on the format that's already been tried and proven in dozens of fight/event summaries. If you find it difficult to follow a format just take an example from a finished fight article. After you've done this three or four times, it'll become second nature and you'll feel a whole lot better about yourself too. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Converse'' 02:24, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: Edit Because your edit also changed parts of the table, which is something we do not allow once the table has been constructed. Aside from that, I'm not sure what you're worried about. Your grammar edits were noted and kept, so there's nothing to worry about. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 04:30, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Image Policy Hi. Thanks for uploading the picture of Jackie. However, please note that the Bleach Wiki:Image Policy requires all images from official sources (anime, manga, databook etc) to have license and fair use rationale information added to them. I have added that info to File:Jackie.png so that you can see what it looks like. Please ensure that you add it to any future images you upload to this site. This is particularly important for pictures from chapters/episodes that have been out for more than a couple of weeks, as you cannot expect other people to be able to figure out what chapter/episode it is from. Whereas if you added the image, you should know where it came from and thus can easily add the information. Regards 11:57, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :All images on articles are to be 190px (except profile images, which are 290px). As for the Characters page, they were added before we knew the name of the group. Nobody has rearranged the tables to accommodate Xcution. They will likely be moved to a new section for Xcution in due course (I'll try to get it done over the weekend). 14:38, January 27, 2011 (UTC) In accordance to our Image Policy (which I see that Yyp linked you earlier), profile image changes need to be discussed first and not changed arbitrarily, and both the images of Yukio and Jackie that you have been trying to post have already been ruled out. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:35, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :It wouldn't matter, as the image you provided has him facing sideways and looking away, which is the kind of shot we're ruling against. He has to face forward; otherwise, we can't use it. Additionally, all images uploaded need a Licensing and a Fair Use Rationale attached to them. You're more than welcome to hunt for more candidates of Yukio's image, but he has to face forward, and, as you said, he needs to not look cartoony (meaning the shot with his eye visible is out, since he is fighting with Riruka in that scene). The current image is what we're using now, as it is the only one facing forward right now. If you find a better one, let me know first. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:49, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Pilot Chapter There is already a summary for the pilot chapter on that page. Additionally, all chapter summaries go in the scroll box and should not use out of universe wording--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 01:45, January 28, 2011 (UTC) The best way to find out how anything is done is to go to other pages that are the same and look how to do it on there by clicking edit and seeing the code. The Scroll box on the pilot chapter page is located between the anything in between those two is the summary. If you are using the rich text editor I recommend turning it off by going to preferences, located in the my tools tab at the bottom of the screen, and turning it off.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:02, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Rukia Device The glove that she wars to remove Ichigo's soul is called a Gokon Tekkō.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 05:34, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Movie information Our Spoiler Policy may not directly state movies, but we treat movies like anime episodes; if it's not subbed, then we cannot post any information revealed from it whatsoever. So, yeah, basically any information about Kokuto will be left out until a subbed version of it can be found, and even if it is found, we must be directed to where it is; otherwise, administrators still treat it as a spoiler. And that cite error came from a message someone left further up on my talk page, which they had references in their message. Sooner or later, my talk page will be archived, so the "Cite Error" will be gone from it soon enough. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:25, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Memories of Nobody - Valley of Screams It is because when they went through Urahara's Senkaimon to the Soul Society, and when they went to the Soul Society, Urahara made modifications to his Senkaimon so that Chad, Uryu, and Orihime would be able to enter the Soul Society along with Ichigo. Urahara's Senkaimon converted solid matter into spirit particles, which is how they got into the Soul Society. And while it is not explained, Hueco Mundo and Hell do not seem to have the same restrictions as the Soul Society does. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:43, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Avici/Muken? Undefined? Avici is from the mangastream scan, Muken is from the Ju-Ni scan, Ju-Ni is a much more reliable source. Also at the end of scrollboxes, you are always adding undefined|undefined|undefined}} I do not know why but don't do it.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:22, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Grammar Corner Edit Place a -complete next to it and then also add it to the list of completed articles. A committee member will be along to check it off on the project page--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:33, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Togabito I'm unclear as what you're asking. It seems like you want the edit on Shuren's page to be reverted, which wouldn't make much sense as to why you added it on in the first place. At any rate, yes, it will likely come down, since, yes, you're right, the movie hasn't been subbed yet. I'll end up adding Kokuto on the Togabito list, so don't worry about it. Also, do not create page about Kokuto if you're not going to add any content on it. I could understand that you would think Kokuto deserves a page, but we don't have nearly enough info available to get him a page. Additionally, the page's layout was the "Standard Wiki Layout", which is not the standard layout for character pages ("Standard Wiki Layout" is basically the base structure of general article created on any Wiki (Bleach Wiki, Street Fighter Wiki, Marvel Wiki, etc.)). Kokuto's article will likely be created when the movie is released subbed. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 08:00, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure where he gets it from. Anyway, for both, we'd have to be looking for administrators and committee members before we think about giving it out, and we are currently not looking for either. Many users ask to become one, but we still have specific requirements, and even if we do consider it, the currently active administrators get to decide whether or not the member in question can meet the requirements or not. And regarding Shuren, spoiler power or not (really hard deciding on this, since he does use flame swords in the trailer), it's coming down anyway, since there's no reference. If you want to re-add it with a reference, ask advice from Godisme, Yyp, and Tinni, since information stemming from trailers can be questionable at best (someone did this to determine Hanza Nukui's dub voice, and it turned out to be wrong when the dubbed Amagai arc actually premiered). [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 08:13, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Fights and Events It'd be "Sh'ū'''hei Hisagi", but leave the fights and events articles to Salubri, Nwang2011, Weedefinition, and TheDevilHand888 for now, since the Fight Summary Project is still a delicate project for now. We've been having trouble with these since day one, and I'm not sure if '''Salubri' is gonna trust anyone outside of this group with this project as of yet. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 08:37, February 10, 2011 (UTC) re:shuren power reference That's a tough one. We usually don't reference trailers. I would say put Bleach: Hell Chapter; trailer though you may want to ask Tinni. She is good with this kind of stuff[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 16:32, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Upcoming Anime Episodes I get all of the upcoming episode titles from the Anime News Network - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=4240&page=25 TheDevilHand888 (talk) 20:06, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Reference I am really not comfortable putting in an ability based on a trailer. Trailers are very misleading. However, if you insist upon it, use Bleach movie; 4th Movie Trailer. But I would not advice it. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 01:47, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Fight Summaries Well what I usually think is best to do is try your hand at a fight summary and Ill look it over and if youve shown skill in it, we would welcome you as an addition. As you see what the requirements are and the general layout I normally do before I open the fight to be edited. Looking at previously down fights you can see whats supposed be done. So yea pick something fairly easy (an average fight).--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:20, February 13, 2011 (UTC) The Bount Invasion is a round up of the entire arc. It requires special work to be done. Summaries done thus far have either been done by myself or committee members I have specifically picked or a user who is a member of the fight summary project who has proven outstanding in creating summary pages. because they are hard and time consuming to do and most users aren't capable of doing them correctly. These types of summaries aren't done until after all the summaries of the fights and events within the arc are done and thus remain locked until such time as they are required to be done. Thus in practice no one claims them and in the area of workable summaries they are just their in order address what type of fight summaries are being done currently. (In this case the bount invasion fights). As trying out for the first time a regular fight would be best. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 07:48, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Another user kind of already did the information for Bounts Rise and I basically placed it on the page but have not organized it into the format of the page. If You could do that I will check if its right later. I have also updated the list of available summaries. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 08:31, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Response Sorry for not getting back to you sooner; I've actually been pretty busy this week. Anyway, we're still staying strict about the Togabito business, since a lot of what you want to add is stuff that has only been revealed in the movie, which is still not subbed yet (last I checked). The Invitation Book is still questionable, because of the amount of information that could be used from it to spoil the movie. I would check with the other administrators and see what they think, but I don't think it's going to fly. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:02, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Fight Summaries Ok the Shinigami Task Force vs. Ugaki is missing the references obviously.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:25, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: References There really is no good amount of references. You just need to reference everything that you add. I tend to over reference a bit. Every time you are using information from a different source, it needs a new reference. If you are doing anime references, every new episode needs a reference. If you are doing manga references, I usually do a new reference every time the scene changes. Hope this helps-- Re:Hell Chapter Invitation Book Alright two things 1)With the invitation book, I am pretty sure we decided not to add any information about the movie until it is subbed. I know we are not creating pages for any of the characters until then. This would be a question for the admins. 2) Salubri has asked me to help you abit with Shinigami Task Force vs. Ugaki. You are going to need a reference after every paragraph. Because it is anime references, you are going to have repeat references to the same episode so you will need to combine them. The way to do this is for your first reference to an episode, write Bleach anime, Episode 77. Notice the added name field. This will let you combine the rest of the references to the same episode. This can be done by simply writing . Do this for every reference to the same episode. Your paragraphs are also a little funky. They don't flow exactly right. For a good example of how to make your paragraphs flow like they should, look at fights like Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Jin Kariya: Rematch. Devilhand always does a good job with those. Take a look over that and good luck with fixing up your fight. -- Hell Verse invitation book We are holding off adding any info about the movie until it is subtitles. But once it is out, your more than welcome to do so. That would be a great help when it is released. 13:23, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Response What you've put on Salubri's talk page has been removed because it did contain some spoiler information from the movie. The reason why we've been largely protective of any content regarding the Hell Chapter movie is because it has not been subbed yet, and much of the information you want to add reveals a lot of content not shown in the trailers. In accordance to our Spoiler Policy, we do not add such content anywhere, even on talk pages, until the movie has been subbed. When the movie has been subbed, we will go ahead and build Kokuto's profile. As for your Memories of Nobody question, I'm going to have to rewatch the movie in order to spot that animation error. I have to do a lot of work with the movie pages anyway, so I'll go ahead and watch the movie and get back to you on it. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 08:51, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, in all honestly, it could use some tweeking here and there (many articles usually do upon creation), but overall, not counting the spoiler content, it would have worked. We'll worry about the article layout once the movie is out. Oh, and to answer your earlier question, the non-captain Shinigami with Hitsugaya in that scene (from left to right) were Yumichika Ayasegawa, Ikkaku Madarame, Izuru Kira, Shuhei Hisagi, Rangiku Matsumoto, and Tetsuzaemon Iba. Izuru is the one you saw, but I can see how it was hard to see it was him, since he is standing the furthest behind Hitsugaya. So, in other words, it's not an animation error, but Izuru; it's just not very clear. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 09:13, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Grammar Corner Edit The Grammar Corner works different than committee projects. There is not a list of articles to be completed but rather a list of already completed articles. Any article not on the list is priority to be checked while the ones already listed are low priority. The only time something listed on the page needs checking is if it is in Articles In Need of Work section or the Committee Projects section. Also, you do not sign up for articles. It is first come first serve int he grammar corner. You pick a page, edit it and then throw it in the complete list. If someone gets to it before you, so be it. -- Re:Bleach:Hell Verse scans Sorry, I meant that images from it should not be added until the movie is out with English subtitles. As for the admin - we are not looking for new admins right now (I believe there is a still an open offer to Tinni to take up an admin position, but that is all at present). Being an admin does not really make much difference to what you can do on the site. Admins are responsible for policy enforcement & making & protecting the site & its users, as well as helping users. Other than that, admins are just the same as normal users with a few extra buttons for blocking users, deleting or protecting pages and renaming files. Most of what we do can be done without admin rights. There is a vacant position on the Policy & Standards Committee, which is responsible for quality control and policy enforcement, as well as the various projects currently on the site. That might be something you could look at. 13:15, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :Character sketches and hell layout would do, maybe 1 or 2 promo posters. No need for the one-off chapter as that is widely avaliable. When you say history of Bleach do you mean history of ther manga/anime or is it the events in the story? I'll let Tinni know that you have applied for the committee. 10:12, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Editing Work Well I can tell you where you went wrong in a number of areas on the fight articles you attempted to do. Both Bount Empowered and Shinigami Task Force vs. Ugaki were done incorrectly. *The paragraphs were far to small with three sentence paragraphs one after the other. Doesn't work on these pages, we cant have that as it makes the article longer and choppy like your reading a script going back and forth between one scene and another. *The paragraphs werent properly referenced even after Godisme told you how to do them and to check out previous work so u can see how its done. *There needs to be a good picture ratio on the article page and room for those pictures to be placed in the correct spots. You have been placing pictures in the middle of a sentence in a paragraph, exactly where it isnt supposed to go. *The pictures also are being placed all on the right side I noticed. The pictures in every section on the page go left to right accordingly. *Then theres the issue of you completely deleting the information on Shinigami Task force vs. Ugaki with no explanation which i had to undo. Having said all that besides you having entered in the pictures. I find that I had to do most of the work to actually complete both articles in the correct way. In order for you to work with the fight summary project you need to put more time, effort, detail, care and follow the basic formula otherwise your doing more harm then good and no work will ever get done. So I find you have still yet to prove yourself as being capable of doing a fight summary. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:58, March 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sawatari Picture Duplicate Hey Jirachiwish!! Yeah it was the image of Ururu saving Sado, there was already an exact duplicate of that image!! Whenever I'm uploading images, I like to look through the Image Galleries to see if it's been uploaded before!! Also once an image is uploaded, you should Catalogue Them Here asthe Administrators like to keep track of all the images and put them in the respective galleries so that it makes it easier to keep an eye on which imges are duplicates and such!! But yeah, that's how it was easy to tell that the Ururu image was a duplicate!! Hope I didn't offend you!! SunXia (talk) 07:35, March 14, 2011 (UTC) RE:Uryu vs. Yoshi Title Picture Hey again!! Ok went there and had a lot, both are great pictures, my only concern is that, the article itself is still under heavy alterations and at present, you don't need to worry about images too much because the text has yet to be added and WD will be taking care of that side of things as per the Fight Summary Project says!! Try not to get worried over pages that aren't yet completed!! Itf you have a look at the Anime Fights on that page and click the "show" button beside the Bount Arc, you will see fight articles that are mostly complete but will have (needs images) at the end of the sentence!! Those are great places to start when adding images, since it is better if you add them in after the text and referencing has been completed!! The Yoshi and Uryu article is still under improvement, don't stress too much over it, ok?? SunXia (talk) 08:30, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Committee Membership Sorry for the delay in response. Thank you for you nomination to the committee. We had a discussion and a vote and the result was that we feel that you are too new the the wiki and don't have a sufficient enough edit count to be considered at this present time. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 17:41, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: White Border? Some of the pictures you uploaded have a black or white border on one or two sides. You can see this on File:The_group_prepare_to_face_Sawatari.png, by clicking on the thumbnails in the file history section below the picture. About your name not being on the pictures, are you referring to the Ho & Ban picture - there is a long running glitch with image uploads that causes the original version of an image to show up when new versions of it are added. This typically requires that the original image be deleted and the picture be re-uploaded. That is what I had to do to the Ho & Ban picture to get it working. 11:12, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :Actually you can see it better at File:Uryu_vs._Yoshi_2.png. I'll fix that one tonight when I have more time. The white border really stands out due to the black background of the site. 11:13, March 15, 2011 (UTC)